harrypotterfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Usuário Discussão:Caio1478
Estilo das Páginas da Wiki Caio1478, gostaria de saber, qualo estilos dos artigos dessa Wiki. Eu tenho um jeito de fazer, com Quotes, Biografia, Relacioanmentos, Poderes, entre outros. Mas se você tiver outro jeito, e quer que eu faça ele, eu faço, já que você é um Administrador, e os usuários devem ter respeito com Administradores e Burocratas. PhoebeForever (Discussão) Re:Sobre sua proposta Desculpe-lhe incomodar, mas o que você quis dizer com "treinamento" e "será banido da Wikia"? A única coisa que lhe perguntei, foi sobre o estilo dos artigos, para ver se você concorda, porque cada um tem um jeito de editar. PhoebeForever (Discussão) :Ok, eu te ajudo a editar, vamos melhorar essa wiki, e deixá-la com muitas informações! PhoebeForever (Discussão) ::Acho que deveriamos criar os artigos dos personagens principais. Então poderiamos criar os personagens recorrentes. Depois os livros, filmes, poderes, locais e conceitos básicos de Harry Potter. PhoebeForever (Discussão) Nâo precisamos fazer tudo de uma vez só, vamos fazer calmamente, e nem precisamos fazer tudo de uma vez só. Eu até posso arrumar o português de portugal, porque não há grande diferença. :Desculpe eu ter demorado responder, é que a minha internet caiu, e demorou a voltar. Bom, eu posso te ajudar, a fazer todos os artigos de novo, não acho que dará tanto trabalho, mas não precisa ser tudo de uma vez, e não precisamos editar todos os dias, só quando estamos inspirados o bastante para passar o que tem lá, para cá. Reencaminhar a URL e Unir Línguas Eu gostaria de pedir para que você reencaminhar a URL da pt.harrypotter.wikia.com para a sua wiki, ou seja, substituí-la pela pt-br.harrypotter.wikia.com. Para fazê-lo entre em http://www.wikia.com/Special:Contact e peça (em inglês) para que eles o façam. Uma outra coisa que eu gostaria de pedir é que você ligue a pt-br.harrypotter.wikia.com com todas as outras wikis de línguas diferentes. Para isso entre em: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Community_Central:Interlanguage_link_requests e peça (em inglês) que eles o façam. Eu espero ter ajudado e espero o melhor para a Harry Potter Wiki Brasil, de vez em quando eu passo aqui para conferir as mudanças e ajudar. MasterFer10 0h09min de 30 de maio de 2011 (UTC) Caio Olha cara eu sei que eu e o sharkaron fizemos besteira , nós já aprendems a lição quer dizer pelo menos eu aprendi não sei quanto a ele,mas por favor pode me desbloquear eu estou de ferias e na minha casa não tem nada para eu fazer,no meu perdio o unico amigo que eu tinha se mudou antiontem,então por favor me desbloqueia,outra coisa eu queria saber porque vc desativou as medalhas eu pesso que vc coleque elas de volta por favor eu adora as minhas medalhas ,gosto de ficar olhando as especies dos aliens que eu tenho no meu supeomnitrix,eu espero que vc fasa os favores s que eu te pedi mais se não puder vou entender.respondame por favor Ze Luiz 00h22min de 15 de dezembro de 2011 (UTC) Seu presente de Natal Olha cara mesmo se vc não me desbloquear eu fiz o que vc queria botei vc no cartão de natal da wiki olha debaicho do eco eco supremo que é o gabriel malta: Ze Luiz 15h52min de 18 de dezembro de 2011 (UTC)thumb|400px Só Mais um Pedido Caio por favor eu so pedi para o artuaii me desbani do CHAT ,cara eu sou um dos usuarios mais leais do Planeta Ben 10 ,cara por vc ser desse jeito vc viu que deu naquela votação a maioria não queria que vc fose administrador mais se vc quer saber eu votei em vc comtinuar a ser administrador porque no fundo vc é um pessoa boa e lenbre nunca é tarde para mudar,me desculpe mais eu vou repetir eu não fiz nada por favor me desbani da wiki cara eu sou uma criança de apartamento que a unica criança que brincava com vc se mudou logo nas ferias ,não tem nada para fazer o dia inteiro provavelmente vc não sabe o que é isso.Por favor me desbani da wiki e por favor me responda. Aproposito feliz Natal e Ano Novo. Ze Luiz 15h55min de 21 de dezembro de 2011 (UTC) Poxa Vc poderia por favor me dizer porque vc me baniu do Planeta Ben 10 cara eu não fiz nada para vc me bani,daria para vc fazer o favor de me desbani tamto da wiki e do Chat por favor. Ze Luiz 20h04min de 30 de dezembro de 2011 (UTC) Planeta Ben 10 Cara pelo amor de deus me desbani por favor prometo que nunca mais vou perguntar nada sem vc dar permisao por favor cara me desbani. Ze Luiz 11h48min de 31 de dezembro de 2011 (UTC) Uma Ideia Eu tive uma ideia sobre aquele problema da wiki do Ben 10 que é um plagio da nossa vc , poderia dizer para o administrador que so vai desbanir ele se vc ver que ele eliminou todas as paginas e depois eu vc desbani ele da nossa wiki mas ai quando ele falar que eleminou vc nao desbani ele ,e ai o que achou da minha ideia?respondame. Ze Luiz 12h08min de 31 de dezembro de 2011 (UTC) Wiki por favor ja que eu ti dei essa ideia espetacular vc me desbani da wiki e do chat por favor cara serio mesmo Ze Luiz 12h17min de 31 de dezembro de 2011 (UTC) Desbloqueado Eu vi a sua mensagem mais eu continua não conseguindo fazer edições aparece que eu estou bloqueado por favor me ajude nisso e depois pode tambem me desbanir do chat por favor,respondame Ze Luiz 12h46min de 31 de dezembro de 2011 (UTC) Artigos em inglês na Harry Potter Wikia Olá Administrador. Queria perguntar-lhe porque alguns artigos da Harry Potter Wiki, como o do Harry Potter, estão em inglês, e se podia taduzi-los para português (comecei a fazê-lo com um dos artigos, mas depois parei, pois não tinha a certeza se podia fazê-lo). Também queria perguntar se devo escrever em português do Brasil ou de Portugal, pois eu sou de Portugal, e tenho estado a escrever em português do Brasil, mas como alguns nomes são diferentes, eu posso às vezes enganar-me. Muito obrigada pela atenção, Bella Melanie Duncan Bella Melanie Duncan 10h20min de 4 de março de 2012 (UTC)